


Makorin week day six - AU

by knic28



Series: Makorin Week 2014 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: AU, F/F, Fem!Makoto, Fem!Rin, GIRL ROBOTS ON MARS, GUYS IM SO COOL LOOK AT THIS COOL AU, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2014, RinKoto Week, also nagisas pronouns are they, androgynous haru, as u might be able to tell, day 6 au, genderfluid nagisa, i love pirate aus, kou is f chigusa is f i dont actually think anyone else is mentioned, man now i wanna make a pirate au too, rinkoto week 2014, wait rei is m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorin week day six - AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makorin week day six - AU

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to participate in Makorin week, [here ](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com/post/100043230616/makorin-week-is-no-longer-taking-place-on-november)is the post. Have fun!

**Makorin week day six (Friday, December 9th) - AU**

* * *

 

          The sky of Mars was dusty, hazy, and brown. The whole planet was. Mars was not a very entertaining place, but it was habitable for its current inhabitants. Besides, the two robots didn't need much entertainment. They had each other and their other friends; that was really all the entertainment that Rin and Makoto needed.

          They had both been created at the same time and sent to live on Mars for a few decades to scope it out, then to work towards making it habitable for humans. Naturally, the people that had created Rin and Makoto had wanted them to be as similar to humans as possible, but still be able to withstand the temperature, radiation, atmospheric, and gravitational differences of the planet. Therefore, Rin and Makoto and the others sent were androids. They were programmed with intelligence higher than a typical human's, but not above the highest IQ ever found in a human. Their design was created androgynously and they were given the capability to feel a full range of emotions. Because the cons would outweigh the pros of the androids they had created needing food, that was not a part of their design. However, they did sleep and they would not work the whole day.

          Interestingly enough, the two of them had unexpectedly declared that they were both females a few years after their creation. Their creators had been somewhat surprised at how quickly the androids had developed gender identities, but they had wholeheartedly accepted it and jotted down a few quick notes about their development. A few years later, another android that had been created a year after Rin, Makoto, and an androgynous android called Haru announced that they were genderfluid, a term that they had discovered on the internet and been thoroughly delighted with. This android was called Nagisa and they were also created at the same time as two other androids. One was called Rei and the other had originally been dubbed Gou. Rei had decided early on that he was  _decidedly_ male and would be referred to as such from then on. Gou on the other hand, took several years to figure out who she was. In fact, the androids had already all been sent to Mars and had been there for 4 years when she finally came to the conclusion that she was proudly female and that her name was now Kou. 

          Now, they had all been on Mars for almost 30 years. There had been more androids sent after them and now their number totaled 20. Relationships, platonic and otherwise, had formed amongst the androids and they had made them all the happier. Rei and Nagisa were always together and it was almost sickening to watch them interact. Kou and a pretty female android named Chigusa had recently been shyly holding hands and making doe eyes at each other. Rin and Makoto had developed a relationship that was quiet, but reliable and comforting. Haru tended to stay away from the others most of the time. Not because fey didn't like the others, but because fey often preferred the company of the water.

          All in all, the group was fairly satisfied and happy working on Mars to make it a habitable planet for humans. 

          One day when the planet was particularly dusty and hazy and the sky was glowing bluish at sunset, Rin and Makoto sat together inside the partially-built dome that would house millions in the future. Their hands were tangled together and Rin leaned her head on her taller girlfriend's shoulder. "Hey, Makoto," she began sleepily, "do you ever wanna get off this planet and do something else with our lives? I mean, sure we were programmed to build the BioDome and make it safe for humans, but do you ever wonder what it would be like to be free to do whatever we want? To be free to  _want_ something else?" 

          Makoto smiled and thought for a moment. "As long as I have you and Haru and everyone else, I'm happy. It doesn't matter if we're building the BioDome or if we became pirates or if we were some sort of new, unknown species. As long as we're together, it's okay." 

          Rin turned her head so that her face was buried in Makoto's shoulder. "Ugh, why do you have to say sappy things like that?"

          Despite Rin's grumbling, Makoto could feel Rin smiling into her shoulder and seconds later, Rin brought her face back into the air and pressed a kiss to Makoto's cheek. "Because you like it," Makoto responded. 

          "You're a fucking sweetheart." 

**Author's Note:**

> i mean yeah technically theyre androids not robots bUT THIS IS STILL ONE OF THE COOLEST THINGS IVE EVER WRITTEN  
> also i know that it hasnt been proven yet that there is water on mars but b UT EVIDENCE SUGGESTS THAT THERE IS AND IM SO ALL ABOUT THAT MAN ITS HAPPENING  
> (i keep adding onto this note as i write the story)
> 
> [THIS](http://geonews.tamu.edu/latestnews/778-martian-sunsets-dusty-and-blue-not-like-earths.html) is an article about sunsets on mars and oh my gosh look how pretty that is 
> 
> and androgynously is a word now thank you and GOODNIGHT


End file.
